


What Our Home Becomes

by DragonRose35



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Lionel is in Here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Fluff, Fury is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Makes Everything Better Again, M/M, Male Slash, Nakedness, Pseudo-Incest, Thor is Kevin Beckman, Thor is Really Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Three weeks was as long as Thor could hold out; not that he didn’t want to go or anything- but he still had a duty as an Avenger, to save the people of Midgard. Then Fury ends up making his decision for him and Thor really can’t be bothered to care anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So… I tried. *shrugs* Let me know what you think and I might continue it some more?
> 
> ~ D.C.

Oh how he hated ethereal entities-  _ ghosts _ . Even though he hated them, his fingers itched to do something as he watched the entirety of the city go up in panic because of the ghastly things. And what’s worse, he’d been  _ ordered _ to let one of them ‘acquire’ his body!

_ “You want me to what?” Thor asked, eye twitching in his barely held together anger as he stared at Fury, the man daring to look down at him with only a single raised eyebrow. “You are joking, yes?” he added, because surely Fury couldn’t be serious. _

_ “Do I look like I’m joking,  _ Kevin _?” Fury asked with a sort of haughty tone and oh how the God wanted to put him in his place. “Ghost needs a body, doesn’t it? And you would be the perfect candidate.” _

_ “Why?” Thor gritted out, fists clenching against the fabric of his pants, the stupid little glasses he wore as Kevin falling just that slightly off the bridge of his nose. _

_ “Because obviously we can’t be having any ghosts take advantage of poor helpless mortals,” Fury said, tapping the side of his head before crossing his arms with a rather smug smirk on his face. “Which is why we need you to do this. Who knows the damage that the ghost will cause if he’s in a body he can control one hundred percent. But since you’re a God,” the man trailed off and Thor sighed, bowing his head as he realized there would be no arguing against this. _

_ “Fine,” he said and stood up, dusting off his pants as a habit to keep his hands busy when he wanted to punch something. With a final nod, he left for the Ghostbusters office, dreading what was to come. _

Luckily when it came time, the ghost was unaware of how aware he was when his body had been taken over. After all, Thor had planned it perfectly- though he didn’t take account of the fact that the ghost had already found a body to control. But nonetheless, in the end, he got the job done.

And afterwards, all Thor wanted to do was just take a  _ really _ long bath.

When he got home, he was unsurprised to see his brother waiting for him on what Loki has dubbed ‘their bed’ now and instead of acting annoyed, Thor smiled, relaxing for the first time that entire week. “Brother,” Thor greeted and Loki tilted his head as he regarded the older God.

“You reek,” he said instead and Thor snorted.

“Yes, well, one tends to smell after they’ve had a ghost possess them,” he muttered and turned to enter the bathroom, leaving the door wide open so Loki could still see him.

“A ghost?” Loki sounded confused, and then angry, “You let a  _ ghost _ possess you!? Thor Odinson, you are a far greater moron than I gave you credit for!” he seethed, standing up from the bed and he stalked over to the blonde, emerald eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his brother.

Thor sighed and stared into the mirror, frowning at himself and then he looked at Loki, shoulders slumping when he saw the raven’s expression. “I was given an objective by Fury and I had no choice but to complete it. And what he said in argument made sense, my heart. I am a God, and the ghost would have caused far greater damage had I let him use a mere mortal for his tasks.”

“You idiot…” Loki muttered, though even he couldn’t argue against that. As much as he wanted to say ‘to hell with the mortals’. “Come on, off this goes,” he added, tugging at Thor’s shirt and the blonde complied without a word, scrunching his nose up when he heard Loki growl at the sight of his bruises. “And tell me, Brother, was this a part of your mission?” he sneered, glaring daggers at Thor as he pressed his hand into a particularly bad bruise on his side.

Gritting his teeth at the minor pain, Thor gently took Loki’s hand in his, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles, “I am fine, love. It’s only a little bruising, nothing that won’t be fixed with a hot bath.” he promised and even though Loki looked sceptical, he relented and finally moved away, instead moving to the bathtub, running it with water that Thor knew was the perfect temperature without even checking to see it was. Years with Loki has allowed the raven to learn everything about Thor just as much as it has allowed Thor to learn everything about Loki.

Thor only merely raised an eyebrow when he saw Loki undress and instead of commenting, moved to remove the rest of his clothes before sinking into the bath water, groaning in relief. Spreading his legs, he made more than enough room for Loki to slip in as well and pulled the younger God to him in a gentle, but tight hug, sighing in contented relief. “Comfortable?” Loki asked and Thor chuckled in answer, nuzzling against the skin of Loki’s neck.

“I am,” Thor murmured, closing his eyes and letting the tension disappear as he let the warm water and Loki’s comforting scent wash over him. “I have given thought to… your proposal, my love.” Thor added when Loki turned around, a loofah in his hands that he’d just lathered soap into. Loki made a small noise of curiosity, though he couldn’t fool Thor into thinking he was disinterested, and Thor smiled as he watched Loki scrub the soap into his skin, washing him of dirt and grime that had built up surprisingly quickly since the last he bathed. “The Ghostbusters…” he name still sounded odd on his tongue and it was proven further when Loki snorted in mild laughter at hearing it, “have no need for me any longer. So I have no need to remain here, as Kevin.”

“Does this mean you will come back with me?” Loki asked, eyes sparkling with delight and hope, things Thor had not seen in Loki’s beautiful eyes for a long time.

“Yes,” he said, and reached up to brush Loki’s hair back, “but I must check in with Fury first. To tell him my mission is complete.”

Loki pouted, but nodded in understanding, and he set the loofah aside, running the water over Thor’s body absentmindedly before leaning in for a gentle, sweet kiss. “And after?”

“After,” Thor chuckled, smiling a smile that showed every ounce of his love for Loki, “I will join you and we can finally live in peace, where no mortal, God, or monster will be able to find you.”

Loki smiled back, positively beaming at the promise, “I’m going to hold you to that, Thor Odinson.”

-0-

“You cannot do this!” Thor shouted, tense as a log and enraged. “I have completed my mission. There’s no reason to remain undercover!” he seethed and Fury narrowed his eyes at the God.

“Just because the Ghostbusters have driven back most of the entities that invaded this realm, doesn’t mean your job is done. As with every organization there will always be rogues-”

“This isn’t an organization! These are ghosts!” Thor said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “My mission is complete, Fury.” he stressed and the man tilted his head up, regarding him before he started.

“Then allow me to reassign your objectives,” he said, handing Thor a very familiar manilla folder with an infuriating smirk on his face, “Kevin.”

-0-

Thor slammed the door behind him as his anger took a hold of him, startling Loki- a rare occurrence in itself- if the telltale sign of clattering dishes was anything to go by. Thor hardly cared as he stalked to his room, throwing open his closet and he grabbed out a duffel bag, filling it with the spare clothes he had bought to blend in with the mortals; his armor; his spare cash that he’d gotten working with the Ghostbusters; and the camera he never used.

Throwing the bag on the bed, he only just barely seemed to register Loki slinking into the room, standing nearer to the door and far out of his way. Grabbing Mjolnir, Thor stuffed it into the bag before finally zipping it up and he grabbed the only thing left that he didn’t pack- a long cream colored jacket with a hood- and put it on roughly, still far too caught up in his anger.

“Thor,” Thor barely kept from flinching when he felt Loki’s touch on his shoulders and he turned, eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother. “What happened?” Loki asked and Thor frowned, finally relaxing as he realized he’d worried his brother with his fit of anger.

“Nothing,” Thor said, instead, with a strained smile and ducked his head for a kiss. Loki pulled away before he could get one and Thor sighed, realizing that this was one of those things Loki would not let go. “Everything’s fine, love, I just… well I… spoke with Fury, is all. But you needn’t worry about that.” Thor said, quickly cutting Loki off from speaking. “All you need to worry about is getting us both to your friends, safe and sound, without incident.”

Loki brightened up at that, nearly forgetting to hold onto his worry and suspicion about Thor’s previous attitude. “Really?”

“Of course,” Thor chuckled, smiling a little more genuinely now, “I did promise you and I always keep my promises, don’t I?”

In the blink of an eye, Loki’s form changed- pale skin becoming golden and medium ebony hair becoming short, feathered red- emerald eyes still sparkling the same, and for that, Thor was thankful. “He has been wanting to meet you for a very long time, and I think he’ll be pleased he finally gets to.” Loki said, his voice just a slightly different pitch, but it wasn’t much different than his normal one.

Thor picked up the duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder, before he pulled up his hood, dumping the glasses on the bed, finally glad to be rid of them. “Then we best not keep him waiting, my love,” he said, and offered an arm to Loki. And though Loki rolled his eyes, he accepted nonetheless, leading the way.

Thor didn’t even bother to lock the house behind him when they left.

-0-

They walked across the city, laughing and chatting about anything and everything, blending in with the crowds, but also quite content to enjoy each other’s company without the need to pretend they were strangers like so often they had to. And it was no longer than an hour of walking around that Loki finally led him to an old alleyway, making sure no one saw them- mortal or camera- with graffiti and writing on every brick.

“Where are we?” Thor asked, curious and confused, but Loki only pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head silently. Going along with the gesture, Thor said not a word more and watched as Loki walked to the very end of the alleyway, pressing his hand flat against the wall and Thor’s breath caught when he saw it glow with Loki’s magic. And when Loki looked back at him, smiling and holding out a hand for him to take, Thor accepted without a single hesitation.

It shouldn’t have surprised Thor as much as it did when they came into what looked like a very large entry hall to a very large mansion.

“Loki?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper and the Trickster God grinned.

“It wasn’t always like this,” he said, conversationally, “before I came along. It was little more than a small shed.”

“And I would have been more than content to keep it that way,” a new voice interrupted, and Thor jerked his head up towards the second floor balcony, where a curious figure- lithe and small, with long black hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin, and blood red eyes- sat on the railing, perched as easily as if he was sitting on a large flat surface instead of a rounded railing. What gave Thor pause, however, was seeing the long, tail flicking back and forth gently behind the boy- because he had to have been a boy, looking no older than sixteen- and the black furred ears protruding from his head. “But Loki here just had to have something more… elegant, let’s say.” the boy grinned cheekily before jumping down, landing on the ground in front of them with ease. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder.” And if it were anyone else, Thor would have thought the words to be mocking, but he realized that they were said with the highest of respect, tinged with awe and wonder that Thor had not heard in a very long time.


End file.
